Is this the University experience you wanted?
by fictionfan88
Summary: Tired of all these unrealistic stories packed with things our beloved characters would never do or say? That's right, no more 'Bella is a famous singer' or 'Edward is a playboy.' That's not Twilight! That's a person's fantasy story! Fan of TWILIGHT? Read!
1. We're not the only Coven here

Tired of all these unrealistic stories packed with things our beloved characters would never do or say? That's right, no more 'Bella is a famous singer' or 'Edward is a playboy' and blah, blah, blah. That's not Twilight! That's a person's fantasy story with the names of Twilight characters! Well instead of complaining, I decided to write my own story for you all to enjoy! Are you a fan of Twilight? Then this story is for you…

It takes place before Edward proposes, he convinces Bella to go to the University of Alaska for a year before changing her. She finally agrees and is accompanied by Edward, Jasper and Alice. The rest of the Cullens stay in Forks, but no worries they'll still be included in the story.

*I don't own anything Twilight*

It was their first day of school, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice had 40 minutes before their next class started. They met up at a restaurant by their school's campus for lunch. After arriving, they all followed the hostess as she led them to a table outside in the patio. There was not a hint of sun in the sky; it was cloudy with a cool breeze.

As Bella and the Cullens sat down, a waitress could be heard speaking to another table, "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"We're fine, thanks." a deep voice replied.

Alice instantly looked up. She carefully analyzed each person at the table. There were three people sitting there, and they were beautiful.

"_Vampires…_" she thought to herself.

One was a girl, with dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders, she was giggling with the boy next to her. He was a bit taller than her with hazel brown hair. He took a sip of his coffee. She then noticed they were all drinking coffee.

Then Alice moved on to the next guy at the table and was taken back when she noticed he was staring right back at her. "_Has he been watching me this whole time?_" she wondered. He was more built than the others, light brown hair, almost blonde.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

Alice turned back to the table where Bella began to say, "Guys, I know you all moved your schedules around so we could all have lunch together…but, you guys don't even eat…I'm fine grabbing my own lunch here alone...it's-"

Bella was cut off by Alice, "Three tables behind us, vampires. Does anyone know of a coven residing here?"

Everyone turned to look, and the unknown vampires looked back. The one that was having a stare down with Alice stood up and walked towards them. Edward protectively stood up in front of Bella, clenching his fists.

"Edward," Alice began, putting her hand on his shoulder, "it's a school, read their thoughts, they are students, calm down."

Thanks to Jasper, Edward's mood relaxed a little, but after the incident with James, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hello," the unidentified vampire began once he arrived to the Cullens table, "I did not know we would be having such special students this year. My name is Jason. " He offered his hand out to Jasper.

"How do you do? We come from Forks, Washington. My name is Jasper, this is Alice, Edward and Bella," Jasper said as he introduced everyone.

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice you have a human with you," Jason said, his eyes beginning to show a hint of black…

And that is all for chapter one! I don't want to make them too long. Hope you all enjoyed, it'll only get better. Please review, this story is for YOU! I have an idea of where I want to go with this but I am open to suggestions and comments!


	2. Maybe this wasn't the best idea

**I decided to update with another chapter today to give you guys a bigger idea of where the story will go. **

**Thanks for the reviews :] I'll keep this as realistic as possible!**

_***I don't own anything Twilight***_

* * *

><p>With that, both Alice and Jasper joined Edward in shielding Bella behind them.<p>

"Yeah, it's a school; expect to see several humans around here." Edward said as he gave the group of vampires a dead glare.

The female vampire came forward and chuckled, "I'm Clarisse. My brother means no harm! We are just curious as to why a human has been with you all day, particularly close to you." She gave Edward a light poke on his shoulder.

Jasper, Edward and Bella looked at Alice and wondered why she hadn't mentioned them before, did she not see them coming? Alice gave them shrug with a frown. Edward then turned to Clarisse.

"You can stop trying to read our mind," she started to say, Bella and the Cullens looked surprised, "our brother Gabriel has the ability to conceal," Clarisse continued, "the only thing he is good for really." Gabriel gave a shy nod towards them.

"As long as he's around and willing, your abilities can't get past us. And as you might have figured out by now, I have the ability to identify others abilities," she turned to Jasper, "so you can stop trying to relax us, I like being sassy." She gave Jasper a wink.

Alice cleared her throat, "Yes, well, as Japer was saying, we just moved here from Forks, Washington. We didn't know there-"

"Bella is with us," Edward interrupted bringing Bella forward with his arm around her.

"…Hi," Bella said.

"Oh…Ohhh, I see," Jason said in realization with a smirk, "more than a pet isn't she?"

Jasper jumped in before his brother could say anything, "I trust this won't be a problem." He was a lot like Carlisle, calm, mature, and a peacemaker.

Jason raised his hands, "Not at all brothers and sisters! Welcome! What was your name again, Beautiful?"

Bella gave him a reluctant half a smile, "Uhmm, Bella..."

"I know, that's what I said, 'Beautiful,' you live up to your name." Jason said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, heh…thanks." Bella shyly said as Edward began to pull her back, "We have to get to class," he said.

"As do we!" Clarisse said, "But please join us tonight by the mountains out back, we'd love to talk more about your coven and tell you about ours."

"Sounds great," Jasper spoke, "We'll be there."

As soon as the two covens were safely apart Edward pulled on Bella's hand, "We have to get you out of here."

Bella tried to pull back but knew it was useless, "Wh-what? Edward no, stop! Alice..."

"Edward we don't even know them, let's go talk to them tonight. We can also give Carlisle a call and see what he knows about them." Alice protested.

"You wanted me to come here, Edward," Bella continued, "This is the University…'normal' human life experience you wanted me to have…I told my friends and family I'd be coming here…I'm staying, all year."

Edward quickly said, "Bella, I don't want to risk anything happening to you because of me…not again." He gave her a tight hug.

"Nothing will. Please…let's do what Alice said." Bella begged.

"We need to get to class," Alice began, "I'll walk with Bella, we share the class." She clapped her little hands together and then took Bella's hands in hers dragging her off, "See you guys after!"

Edward hopelessly watched them walk away, well Alice was skipping away…as usual. He could never stop Alice.

Jasper could see the worry in Edward's face but chuckled at his beloved Alice, "Don't worry, we'll call Carlisle, talk to Jason and figure it out."

Edward only nodded and went on to his class.

Alice slowed down once they were around the corner, "Thanks, Alice…for the quick escape." Bella said.

Alice smiled, giggling, "Anytime, Bella," she then gave her a serious look, "I don't like it much though, not being able to see them in the future. I hope tonight goes well."

Unknown to them, Jason was watching them from across the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't want to annoy or drive people away with long chapters! So let me know what you like, I'm comfortable with this length but this is for you guys.<strong>

Hope you all enjoyed, it'll only get better. Please review, this story is for YOU! I have an idea of where I want to go with this but I am open to suggestions and comments!


	3. Carlisle on Clarisse and Gabriel

**Whoops, school and work have kept me away! But here's chapter three :] And I know it's semi short but I'll be updating chapter 4 by Monday. I just wanted their meet in the mountains to be in one chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews :] **

_***I don't own anything Twilight***_

* * *

><p>(—After school—)<p>

The Cullens stayed in the College dorms instead of getting their own place- Edward's idea to keep Bella's life as normal as possible. Jasper and Edward each had their own room but Edward made sure that Bella and Alice would share a room, for security purposes.

"Ah, I remember now," Carlisle said, "while I've never heard of Jason, I know a bit about Gabriel and Clarisse. Gabriel has a strong gift, he can conceal others abilities for anyone around him. He is timid and weak though, at least in mind. He never wished to become a vampire, he's actually afraid of them. But Clarisse wanted a companion toy and transformed him. She's a cruel one, of course- she could have changed, it has been many years. I imagine that since they attend school they must mean no harm."

Edward's expression didn't changed, he asked, "Tell me more, how do you know this? And you have absolutely nothing on Jason?"

"When I lived with the Volturi," Carlisle continued, "she was brought to us. Clarisse had gone through a lot of torture and pain in her human years, which is why she grew a mindset of hatred for the humans. She killed too many at one time, but her life was spared because of her gift. She accepted to serve the Volturi and did for some time until she left. Last I heard she had transformed Gabriel, to use as her puppet. The Volturi paid no mind to that though; it didn't really pose a threat, as long as she maintains her hunts and feedings...fair."

"And Jason?" Edward insisted.

"I'm sorry son, I don't know who he is." Carlisle said.

Edward handed the phone to Jasper after giving Carlisle a small, "Thanks."

"Yes….All right…Tonight…Yes, we'll let you know everything. Thank you." Jasper spoke on the phone to Carlisle.

Jasper then looked at Edward, "We'll make our conclusions and plans after we hear them out."

Edward nodded.

"Let's go get the girls." Jasper said walking towards the door.

"Bella is not coming," Edward quickly said. "No way in hell. We don't know what their intentions are."

"Bella won't take no for an answer." Jasper warned.

Edward walked towards the door now, "There won't be a 'no' because this isn't a question. She's not coming."

Once Jasper and Edward arrived to the girls' dormitory building they quietly and smoothly went up the stairs to Bella and Alice's room. Once there, to their surprise, a red eyed Clarisse answered the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! :] If not then at least enjoy the read! 3<strong>


	4. Meet the new Coven

Edward moved forward, "Wheres-"

"Bella?" Clarisse interrupted, "Ha! I can't even read minds like you and I knew what you were thinking," she laughed. "She's right here, geez. Sooo distrusting! "

Edward pushed the door wider and spotted Bella at the table talking to Alice. Noticing Edward, Bella went over to him with a hug, "I'm going."

"Right. No, Bella. You're-" Edward began.

Bella stopped him by pressing a finger to his cold lips, "Alice already saw me there. You can't keep me here, I'll find a way to you."

"It's true," Alice chimed in.

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Edward…please," Bella begged.

Without saying anything, Edward began walking with Bella towards the door as the others followed.

"This way, this way, almost there!" Clarisse said, leading the group up a small hill.

From a short distance ahead, Jason waved, "what took you all so long? I'm starving!"

Bella couldn't help but cringe with those last words. Edward noticed and gave Bella a firm grip around her shoulder and slowed his pace so that Alice and Jaspers could walk in front of them.

"Nice to see you all again," Jason began. "My name is Jason. I have no special abilities. I was already too blessed with strength and good looks." He chuckled to himself as Clarisse shook her head. "A sense of humor wouldn't have hurt…" she said.

Edward wasted no time in getting the details, "I understand you lived with the Volturi, Clarisse? Why did you leave? I thought you despised humans?"

Clarisse raised an eyebrow and smiled, "whoa! Where did you get all this information?" She let out a small laugh.

Jasper noticed Gabriel looked taken aback to these questions. Almost shocked that Edward knew this.

"I have my sources," Edward simply said.

"…So hostile," Clarisse said. "Yes, I resided with the Volturi for some time. Fell into a boring routine…I am a vampire after all…and decided to live among…humans."

"Whom you hate?" Edward asked again.

"You would too if you had grown up like I did. Each generation gets worse. Anyway, check your sources again. I have no grudges against humans now. They're not all bad." She winked at Bella, "I didn't have the pleasure of getting to know Carlisle, however."

The Cullens looked at each other, but before they could say anything Jason spoke, "we have our sources, too."

"Relax, Eddy," Clarisse began. "We're new to you, you are all new to us, we both did some research."

"We were unable to find anything about you, Jason. Could you share?" Jasper asked.

Jason crossed his arms, "nothing much to share. My own brother transformed me into what I am. A betrayal I'll never forget, but I learned to forgive him. I found these two here though to be much better company. We've been together for decades."

"Yes," Clarisse joined. "Gabriel and I found him like a lost puppy dog. Well, I take that back, I was dying for company since I only had Gabriel here." She laughed and poked Gabriel who just smiled.

"What's your story?" Bella asked, looking straight at Gabriel.

Gabriel barely parted his lips when Clarisse interrupted, "he doesn't talk much."

Jason began jumping in place, "Well I don't need introductions from you Cullens, I'm not as unsympathetic as you." He gave Edward a look. "We'll get to know each other as we go, right now we gotta hunt! You guys coming with?"

"Yeah, why not," Jasper said, "Edward?"

"I'm going to take Bella back to her room, I'll catch up with you all in a minute," Edward said as he and Bella began walking back.

* * *

><p>Heheh, I sure did take my time updating, huh? Sorryyyyy. I'll update again REAL soon.<p>

Comments, suggestions on where this should go? I kind of have an idea but I'm doing it as I go.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Their Schedules

Bella and Edward arrived to Bella's dorm room.

"So…do you feel more at ease?" Bella asked him.

Edward moved a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear, "when it comes to you, I never am at ease."

"Well…that's not good…" Bella bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"You know what I mean," Edward grinned, picking up her face with his hand.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled, letting Edward's hand travel to her cheek. "If you changed me, we wouldn't have to go through this. We'd be so much more…" She lifted herself to meet his lips, forgetting all about her sentence.

Every time they kissed felt special, as if it was the first time. But every time, they also wanted each other more.

For once, Bella broke off the kiss.

"You should go hunt," she said, still holding on to his neck.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "you're kicking me out?" he chuckled.

"…Stay then," Bella said with a smirk.

They kissed again, with more passion this time. Bella's fingers played with Edward's hair on the back of his head. Between breathes she said, "...after all…sex is…part of the traditional …university…experience, right?"

Her lips formed a smirk that quickly turned into a frown because she knew Edward would never agree. Almost instantly, Edward pulled back.

"You're right…" he said.

Bella's eyes lit up for half a second.

"…I should go hunt," Edward finished.

Bella gave him a light punch, "very funny…"

"Get some sleep," he kissed her forehead, "it's your personal school day tomorrow. Well, except one class."

Bella gave him a tight hug, "I regret that decision…I already miss you."

* * *

><p>Bella's "personal school day" was actually Bella's idea. She didn't want to feel like she was annoying everyone by them taking turns having classes with her. Not to mention, she felt smothered and like she had them on babysitting duty. So on her personal day, she didn't have any classes with them except one.<p>

Of course, Jasper, Alice, and Edward didn't mind one bit.

Alice always wanted to go away to a university after so many years of repeating high school. She signed up for a lot of electives, among them: ballet, gymnastics, piano, and a couple of art classes. She wasn't sure which out of all the electives she wanted to pursue. Her other classes were the basics: English, math, science, and government.

Jasper is happy anywhere Alice is and thought university would be great to try out. He signed up for: sociology, film and theatre, American history, philosophy, and accounting. As well as the required basics.

Edward was only there for Bella, but still took classes that might interest him: cultural studies, philosophy, literature, financing, and religion. Basics.

Bella never felt like school was her calling, but she knew how important this was for Edward. Besides, she didn't mind learning new things and understood this was a great opportunity. Along with basics, Bella was enrolled in: art appreciation, photography, literature, cultural studies, and Italian.

Bella's schedule is as follows:

A – Days:

English (with Alice, Jasper and Edward)  
>Cultural Studies (with Edward)<br>Science (with Alice and Jasper)  
>Literature (with Edward)<p>

B – Days:

Art Appreciation  
>Italian<br>Photography  
>Government<br>Math (with Edward)

They decided to meet for lunch after their third class. So in between their third and fourth class they had a 90 minute break.

* * *

><p>Edward tugged Bella in and escaped out the window. But not one minute passed before Bella's eyes shot back open to a knock on her door.<p>

* * *

><p>Told you guys I would update soon! I know there are <strong>a lot of typos and the chapter isn't very long.<strong> But that's the only way I can guarantee I'll update at least once every 10 days for right now. Once I'm used to this on my schedule, I'll update more frequently and double check my work :p

Comments, suggestions on where this should go? I kind of have an idea but I'm doing it as I go.

Thanks for reading!

**LizzyCullen:** I took your romance suggestion ;]

**MadisonHope512:** Thank you! I'm trying. It's not possible to get the characters exact but it's better than having them completely out of character being singers and playboys, right? Lol.


	6. A new plan

Bella sat up.

"…Edward?" she called.

*knock*knock*knock*

"OK…relax. Edward wouldn't leave me if it wasn't safe. Everyone is out hunting…it's probably just…" she said to herself then looked at the alarm clock next to her. It marked 1:39 a.m. _Who could it be at this hour? _She thought.

*knock*knock*KNOCK*

"I KNOW you girls are awake! I heard you all making a huge racket!" a voice shouted from behind the door.

_A girl…a human. _Bella thought.

With a sigh of relief, Bella got out of bed to open the door.

"Finally," the girl outside said, "I've been knocking for half an hour!"

"…No you haven't, I just now-" Bella started.

"Whatever. I live right next door and have been listening to you and your friends coming in and out and making a ruckus!" The girl attempted to look inside.

Bella opened the door a bit further, "there's no one here. Well, I mean…Alice…my roommate, is showering right now. I uhmm opened a-"

"I don't hear the shower running," the girl interrupted with a finger in the air, listening attentively.

"Right," Bella tried to explain, "she must be out already. But uhm, I opened a window for fresh air, that must've been what you heard…"

"Fresh air? …you know you're in Alaska right? Wanna catch pneumonia or something?" she asked, hands in hips and eye brow raised.

"I like…the cold…?" Bella said, half questioning it herself.

"I'm Stacy. I take safety and my school very seriously. I hope I don't hear any more disturbances around here again. " And with that, Stacy turned and left, her arms crossed.

_Weird_... Was all Bella could think.

(She'll be important later.)

* * *

><p>"All right, I'm leaving for class! Bella, are you sure you don't want me to walk you to class?" Alice stood by the door with a hopeful look on her face, yet knowing the answer.<p>

Bella shook her head, "Alice…please, I don't need a babysitter. And I know you all feel like you need to take care of me…but it makes me feel like…a burden."

Alice walked towards her and was at the couch by Bella's side in a second, "Bella! You are not a burden! I've always wanted a best friend, a sister, just like you! To hang out, walk to class with. Rosalie isn't the most…outgoing of beings, you know."

Bella gave her an uncertain smile.

With a hug, Alice whispered, "once you're one of us you'll see I bug you just as much! We'll be even greater friends!"

That did the trick. It cheered Bella right up just as Alice had hoped.

"I hope so," Bella said.

In a graceful dance-like move, Alice was out the door, "see you at lunch!"

It wasn't time for the first set of classes to begin, but since Alice didn't have breakfast, she met up with Jasper before class.

After helping herself to a bowl of cereal, toast, and a glass of orange juice, Bella grabbed her bag and headed to her Art Appreciation class. She might not be an artist herself, but she really enjoyed looking at masterpieces and studying the artist's background, something Edward got her interested in.

The class met up in a room at the library. Bella walked in and took her seat near the back; she was never a fan of the spotlight and avoided being on the front row as much as she could. Shortly after taking her seat, there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful!" a familiar voice called.

Bella turned around knowing its owner but still a bit surprised, "Jason? You're in this class?"

"What a wonderful surprise! Looks like we're classmates!" Jason said, he got up and moved to the seat next to her, "How are you?"

Bella looked around the room, "Clarisse is not with you?"

"Psh, what does it seem like we're like that? I'm single hun," he gave her a flirtatious smirk.

Bella shook her head, "Uhm… no, I didn't mean it like that…I just thought...at least Gabriel would be with you."

"I know, I'm just kidding! Well, I _am _single. But no, we're not together every minute. Damn that would be so annoying, I'm sure you understand. It looks like you like your alone time, too. But, did you think I would need Gabriel with me to hide my thoughts all the time? I've got nothing to hide, babe." Jason said, making Bella feel even more uncomfortable.

"Just 'Bella' please," she asked.

"Oh, I mean no disrespect! It's just how I am, hun," Jason said.

The teacher came in just then. After a short lecture on a variety of artists, she told everyone to get with a partner to study a painting.

_Great…_ Bella thought.

"Partners?" Jason asked, "We can get to know each other."

"I don't know if Edward will think this is-"

"What is he your boss?" Jason questioned.

"No…he just worries…"

"Fine. I can see I'm not wanted." Jason began gathering his books.

"I'm sorry…events in the past have made us very…careful. We can work on this project, I'm just being paranoid. I hope you understand," Bella said.

"Of course," Jason said, "don't worry, I wouldn't hurt ya."

Once everyone got their partner, they began working for the next hour until the teacher dismissed the class.

The day went on, and it turned out that Bella had Jason for her next class too, along with Gabriel. Jason also showed up in Photography and Government, with Gabriel.

In all classes, Jason and Gabriel behaved normally. Bella began to feel more at ease about the new vampires.

After the end of their last class, Edward and Bella walked back to Bella's dorm together.

"I don't like that he is in every single one of your classes," Edward began, "I don't trust him."

"He's doesn't seem bad, have you read his mind?" Bella asked.

"It's impossible," Edward said, "Gabriel is always around."

"Not in my first class. You should stop by, if it will make you feel better," Bella suggested.

The next B day, Edward did just that and was unable to pick up anything odd from Jason.

Two weeks went by and everything was going smoothly. Their new vampire friends even joined the Cullens for 'lunch' a couple of times.

* * *

><p>"This is taking too long," Jason said to Clarisse. They were all gathered by the mountains out back.<p>

"Jason, it's only been about two weeks," Clarisse answered.

"My point exactly," Jason shot back. "We should have finished them by now."

"I actually think we might need a couple of more weeks to fully gain their trust, especially Edward's," a shy Gabriel suggested.

"No! I'm not waiting anymore! I need my revenge!" Jason shouted at him.

"You sure that's all you need? I've seen how you look at her," Clarisse elbowed Jason.

Jason smiled, "Of course, she's part of my plan too. A bonus actually. It's like I'll have my revenge and on top of that I'll receive a gift."

"Bella wasn't part of the plan!" Gabriel shouted.

"Whoa! Look who lost his indoor voice!" Clarisse walked towards him, "you better watch your tone. Didn't you read the contract? Rules are subject to change." She laughed, "and remember where your loyalty lies, don't you dare soften up to them!"

Gabriel gave a few steps back but insisted, "I just don't see the point of hurting the human. You said you wanted to destroy Edward and the Cullen clan."

Jason smiled, "Gabriel, you're a genius. What better way to break Edward than breaking his heart."

Gabriel shook his head, "You know that's not what I-"

"A new plan then?" Clarisse asked Jason, ignoring Gabriel.

"Yes," Jason responded. "Make sure to keep the Cullens out of my way tomorrow."

* * *

><p>All right! Last chapter before things get heated up! I'll begin working on the next chapter as soon as tonight! So stay tune for a much timely update.<p> 


End file.
